Catch Me Now
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: Yuuki Cross is placed in a dilema when Kaname Kuran, her lover and a detective points his weapon at the criminal Zero Kiryuu, the only guy who can help her find her missing father. Is she going to side with the criminal or let her desire to find Kaien go?
1. Prologue

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: chapter contains some morbid description. Do Not read if you don't like these things.)**

**Prologue**

His shaky hands tightened on the phone. "So, you've finally decided to return home?" an excited voice demanded.

There was a pause, "Very soon, Ichijo, I'll be back for sure."

"I'm glad," Ichijo said softly down the phone, his voice less shaken, "a lot has happened recently and I can't cope anymore."

"No one can ever cope with death, but Ichijo I need you to stay calm and look after her."

Ichijo breathed, "we'll be waiting. Please hurry, Kaname."

Rain pelted down from the vast dark-night sky. In every corner of this empty street, the drops of water hitting concrete floor seemed to echo in a furocious way, as if a monster resided in it. The umbrella clumsily held above the girl leant towards her front, leaving tips of her long brown hair dripping from cold rain. Her posture remained delicate with each step she took; towards the familiar house at the end of the street. There was a faint buzzing from her coat pocket and she stopped walking for the second, to retrieve her vibrating phone. She flicked it open and the caller ID read, Ichijo Takuma. She pressed a few buttons and her absense notice was what answered him.

"Heya! This is Yuuki Cross, I mean not me, because I'm away or busy at the mo. You're unlucky, but I'll be generous enough to let you leave me a message..."

There was a two second beeping noise. She waited.

Ichijo finally spoke, his voice frantic, "Yuuki, where are you? I went to pick you up from your lesson and they said you already left. What's going on? Why aren't you picking up? Where are you?"

There was a few seconds pause before Ichijo spoke again, "we're best friends Yuuki, you, me and Kaname. No matter what happens."

He hung up. Yuuki closed her mobile and slipped it back into her coat pocket. "I'm sorry Ichijo," she whispered. She stared down the road she was going to take. The same feeling of familiarity came back to her. This was the road to her home, a path she's walked on countless occassions from and to as a child. She continued to walk again. The rain splattering down heavier. She stopped, finally in front of her house. Memories flooded back to her. The joyful memory of her and her father, Kaien Cross, who would wait for her everyday to arrive home from school, wearing a flowery apron with flour on his face.

Yuuki clenched the umbrella with increasing frustration, as she looked at the place now. The grass already grown long, surrounded the wild-like flowers. The tormenting remains of the long strip of blue and white, that once wrapped around her entire house, marking it as a murder scene, now lay on the ground. The darkness and lifeless atmosphere, which merges the building into the night, told everyone this house has no inhabitants anymore. As quickly as the happy memories filled her, the tearing painful facts played out to her again. She closed her eyes, listening to the merciless rain, and it flashed before her once more...

_...the handle of the front door was broken. The living room, kitchen, hallway; everywhere was completely messed up and torn apart. Smashed glass from the TV, windows, ripped pieces of furniture and a bloody trail that led from up the stairs back down to the entrance. And in the last room up-stairs, there was the prize. A locked room, when opened, revealed its deep scratched walls that was drenched red and the carpets, which soaked in this colour, was now a pond of blood. Laying hideously on the floor was a headless woman dressed in a wedding dress. Her bruised body stabbed by a thousand knives, and twisted. Near her foot was the amputated left arm, in where there was a scrunched note held in the dead hand. It read: Yuuki, I'm on a big case, I shall be away for awhile, Kaien...._

Yuuki opened her eyes. That memory was all 7 months ago. After the discovery of that unidentifiable woman's body in her home, she was interrogated by the police. They believed her father had committed the brutal murder. A search took place, but her father nor the head of that woman was ever found. After 5 months they closed the file, making it an unsolved case, unable to do anything more. Yuuki never returned to this house ever since. Today, was his birthday. "Where are you Kaien Cross? You fail as a father."

Yuuki walked to the entrance, her light touch caused the unlocked door to creak open. She dropped her umbrella in the hallway. Although it was very dark, she could still see clearly where the rooms were. It was empty now like the streets. There was no furniture or anything left. Unable to hold in her misery, she burst into tears, "till now...I-I still don't believe you did it, father. Come back...come back Kaien..."

Her crying seemed endless, seemed to stretch on into the night. A soothing sound suddenly drifted into the hallway, where Yuuki crouched, waking her senses. Her body trembled as she gazed up the stairs. _Strange, _she thought, _the sound of a piano playing, but there shouldn't be anyone here._ She got up and started to tip-toe up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was definite. The notes played from a paino became louder. A sad and depressing melody but to Yuuki, it sounded special. She paused at the top of the stairs. The last room, it was coming from the last room. Her heart began to race. Her mind and all her common sense was telling her to run. There wasn't a need to witness anything bad in that room again, but it was impossible, her body moved on its own, closer and closer to the music that pulled her in. Arriving at the door, she inhaled and slowly pushed it open...


	2. One Returns, One Caught

**One Returns, One Caught**

Yuuki's heartbeat began to race as the door swung open. A gush of wind seemed to brush past her as she adjusted her sight to the room's light. She sighed from what could've been disappointment or relief. The moon's translucent glow made the room brighter than the entire dark house, lighting up every little detail of this room. It was bare but a piano and stool. The window wide opened, where the night breeze riffles the hlaf-ripped curtains, that looked like the dress of a ghost. There was no one here. The lid to the piano was closed too. There was absolutely no trace of someone ever playing the instrument. Yuuki went to take a look out the window. The streets being as empty as before. She looked into the moon, "Kaien, did you're ghost come back to play for me?"

Her thought's were cut off as she heard Ichijo's voice, calling her, "Yuuki, Yuuki."

Leaving that room, she quickly ran out the house to meet with a worried Ichijo, who gave her a light hug as soon as he saw her.

"That's so awful Yuuki. I told you I was going to pick you up from your piano lesson," Ichijo lectured, "you know how frustrating it is to try looking for one person in this town. I've a responsibility to look after you as your friend and as part of my promise with Kaname. I'll be totured by him if you were to get hurt."

"Speaking of Kana-"

Ichijo held his hand up, signaling Yuuki to stay quiet whilst he answered his ringing phone, "Yeah, who?"

"It's me."

Yuuki stared hard at ichijo's expression, whose face seemed to have lit up from the call. With a sly smile on his face, he passed the phone into Yuuki's hand, nodding for her to answer.

"Hello," she said.

"Yuuki, I'm glad," Kaname answered, "you seem to be doing well."

His familiar voice warmed Yuuki's body, filling her cheeks with the light colour pink, "yeah. I am a strong girl afterall."

Kaname chuckled, "you haven't changed at all. I was worried you'd be sad or something since_ that _has happened and I wasn't beside you. I'm sorry, I fail as your lover."

Yuuki smiled, "I was the one who encouraged you to seek out your future. Our hearts are connected wherever we are. Kaname. Kaname. Kaname."

Yuuki giggled, hearing the sound of Kaname's sigh from the phone.

"Yuuki, you're a bit too addicted to saying my name aren't you. I guess I should give you a surprise..."

"Surprise?" Yuuki repeated.

"Come to the train station with Ichijo now."

Yuuki didn't reply, her heart seemed to race, knowing what this meant, "you're here? You came back, you finally came back?"

Kaname gave a kiss through the phone, "I'll be waiting for you to pick me up. Yuuki I love you."

Yuuki smiled, grabbing Ichijo by the arm and pulling him into a dash towards the train-station.

**XXX XXX XXX**

The knife pierced into the wooden table through the photograph of the young man. "He's returned hasn't he, that meddling cop."

From the side, a gritt of the teeth came with a reply, "he has boss. What should we do? Shall we begin our operation?"

The man took the knife and stabbed it into the picture of a girl. "Kaname Kuran. He must be so full of himself as a police that fights for justice. I wonder whether justice is more important than his girlfriend."

"You're planning to use this girl," another man said tapping at the picture of the girl.

The man that was called boss laughed, "Kaname Kuran, you showed me pain, so I'll show you hell, by hurting the one you most love."

**XXX XXX XXX**

"Yuuki, please slow down. We're already at the train-station, there's no need for you to run," Ichijo said, breathless.

Yuuki let go of Ichijo's hand, her eyes sparkling, "it's been almost a year since Kaname and I were together. I miss him so much. I love him so much too."

Ichijo gulped at the sight of Yuuki's puppy-eyes, "I can't run anymore."

"But-"

"I suppose it'll be fine if you go and fi-" Ichijo frowned as Yuuki dashed off again before he could finish saying it's fine for her to go first. "Lovers, these days. Annoying."

Yuuki smiled at the thought of Ichijo frowning. She couldn't help it; her body seems to move by itself. Her heart was racing, more than before. Kaname's voice from earlier on the phone, lifted all the pain and sorrows from her, not that she had any, besides her father's case. _Kaname, Kaname, Kaname_, was the only thing that ran through her mind at that moment. She was so transfixed on finding Kaname, that she lost sight of where she was going and crashed into an elderly man.

"I'm so sorry," Yuuki apologised, helping the elderly man to his feet, who looked pale and flustered from the bump.

The old man wobbled on his feet, "n-no. Where's my luggage?"

Yuuki glanced around to see a heap of bags sprawled across the floor. She gulped a little, "Old man, that's a lot of stuff."

The old man patted Yuuki's hand, "don't you worry. They're heavy, but I'll be fine."

Yuuki watched as the old man bent down to slowly move the luggage. A surge of desire to help the weak rushed through her. With one hand, she swooped five bags up from the floor, placing one on her shoulder and with the other hand, supported the old man. "Let me help you old man. Where are you headed to?"

The elderly man's jaw was wide opened. He blinked and pointed, too stunned to talk. The surrounding people also fell silent at the sight of Yuuki.

"E-er..." the old man tried to say.

Yuuki blinked at the old man and then smiled apologetically again, "oh, I'm sorry, normal people aren't really used to seeing a girl this strong right?"

The old man shook his head, "well, it's a good thing, I think."

"It's handy." Yuuki took a glance at the train-station once as they headed off outside. _Kaname, I'll only take a little moment, please wait for me. _

"Are you in a hurry?" the old man asked, seeing Yuuki's expression.

Yuuki flushed pink.

The old man laughed, "you were going to meet you're lover weren't you? Its written all over your face."

"Old man, you shouldn't be teasing youngsters like this," Yuuki said, "but, you are right. I've been in love with him, for god knows how long. When I'm with him, I can forget everything I should forget."

"You seem like a good girl."

"Why?"

The old man looked down onto the floor, "you're filled with love."

Yuuki smiled, "old man, I'm sure you are as well. I believe everyone has love inside their hearts."

There was silence for awhile as Yuuki and the old man crossed the road and began to walk away from the station. They were getting further and further away, nearer to a odd corner where not many people go to. The old man suddenly stopped. He pushed Yuuki away, "run, oh please run, I don't know what I've done. Hurry, RUN!"

A shocked Yuuki stared at the old man who desperately urged her to leave at once. However, she was more worried at his sudden change of attitude, "old man, wha-"

Her instincts suddenly became sharp as she twisted her body, just in time to avoid the wooden rod that slashed towards her. She threw her fist into her attackers face and was about to deal with another when, a haorse voice shouted, "don't move."

Yuuki turned to stare at the masked man who held a knife at the old man's throat, "you damn old man. We paid you and you go and betray us."

The old man, with tears in his eyes looked at Yuuki, "I'm sorry, leave me. Go..."

"I wouldn't if I were you," the man with the knife said, pressing the tip of the blade closer to the skin.

Yuuki looked at the old man, didn't move or say anything, but shook her head as he kept urging her to leave. She smiled at the old man, as someone hit her from behind; darkness wrapping her.

"Good. We've got our bait," the man with the knife said, letting go of the old man who could only cry.

"Kaname," Ichijo smiled, running over to greet his friend.

Kaname returned the smile, "Ichijo, its nice to see you again."

"It certainly is great to be back together again," Ichijo said catching his breath from running again.

Kaname glanced around, "didn't Yuuki come with you?"

Ichijo blinked, "what? She came before me. We both arrived at the train-station and then she ran off to meet with you first."

"But I haven't seen her at all."

A sudden panic surged through Ichijo, "n-no way. S-she definitely came to find you first."

Kaname gripped Ichijo's shoulder, "did you tell her the correct place? Are you certain she didn't go off somewhere else? Are you sure Ichijo?"

Ichijo shook at Kaname's building anger and worry. He could only shake his head, "I'm certain we both arrived here..."

Kaname let go of Ichijo and started to look everywhere. Panic, frustration, everything ran through him at once like a tornado. He couldn't think straight, he spun around over and over, looking at all directions. "Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki."

Ichijo, shaking himself, tried to calm Kaname down, but his own anxiety built up.

"Are you the policeman, Kaname Kuran?" a voice asked.

Both Ichijo and Kaname stared at the little child in front of them.

"Yeah, I am," Kaname replied.

The child took Kaname's hand and pressed a white piece of paper into it, "someone gave me candy and told me to give this to you."

Before Kaname could say anything, the child ran off. His hands suddenly stiff as he opened the note. It read: _I have the girl. I'll be calling soon. _


	3. Abduction Frustration

**Abduction Frustration**

Kaname paced the hotel room back and forth, unable to remain calm, whilst Ichijo tapped away at his laptop. It was silent in the room. Kaname's anxiety seemed to grow with each passing second as he constantly scrunched the note and opened it again. He couldn't hold it in any longer, "Ichijo, the phone call we just had-"

Ichijo shook his head, cutting Kaname off from what he wanted to suggest, "you're a police too. You should have better judgements. Recieving a call from the kidnappers in the train-station, who specifically directed us to this hotel room; Kaname I already ran a check back then. They used a public phone."

"So there's no way in finding them," Kaname finished, "I'll kill myself if anything happened to Yuuki."

Ichijo stopped typing in his laptop, "I'm sure Yuuki will be fine. She's strong."

"Strong doesn't mean she's not a girl."

Ichijo took a glance at Kaname who was now leaning against the wall then back at his laptopn screen. "I still can't track the signal of Yuuki's mobile. Would they keep her in a place where signals are blocked..."

"Narrow the places Ichijo. Isolate the places where you're signals can't reach, she has to be there. Then we'll search for her."

Ichijo stood up and grabbed the collar of Kaname's shirt, "CALM DOWN! You're not thinking properly. What's happened to the calm and logical Kaname Kuran who can solve crimes. Is this the best solution you can think of to this case? If doing that can help, I would've done so way back. Even with the police's help, it's still impossible, there are 5 places within this area that resists signals from elsewhere and we don't know how far they took Yuuki. I doubt its close and depending how far it is, there is probably over 92 places that my signals don't reach. By the time we finished searching each place, Yuuki will be..."

Kaname pushed Ichijo off, shouting back, "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? THE ONE GIRL I LOVE IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME." He slowly slumped to the floor, "there were so many criminals I've caught, I really can't figure who it is this time."

There was a knock on the door as a police officer stepped in, "Kaname, our search team has been working for 9 hours now. We are certain Miss Cross is not within town."

"What about the next?" Ichijo asked.

"We've started search, but we're uncertain yet."

Ichijo looked at Kaname who seemed to have lost his soul, "the signals I've got are limited. They can only detect to a few miles beyond the next town. If she's not in the neighbouring town, then..."

Kaname stood up, "I understand." He began to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Ichijo asked, grabbing Kaname's arm, "the culprits told us to be in this room."

"Yeah, well, I don't give a damn," Kaname replied in a low voice, "we've been here for over 9 hours and they still havn't contacted us. I won't rely on the police or you anymore. I'm going to find her myself."

Ichijo's grip loosened as Kaname continued walking towards the door. He stopped amidst the heavily silent room, but the hotel phone ringing. He quickly rushed to pick it up.

"Kaname Kuran, the cop right?"

"That's me," Kaname said with a firmer voice.

"If you want to see the girl, I suggest you switch the hotel's TV on and switch to channel 69."

The call immediately cut off. Without wasting time, Kaname immediately did as told. His heart almost stopped, as the image of a tied up Yuuki came to view. Blank and a slowly growing urge to kill built up in Kaname as he watched the crowd of men surround her.

**xx XXX xx**

Remaining rather still, Yuuki slowly looked around the room. It was big, vast and empty, with crates and boxes here and there. There was some stairs leading up to a walk-way with railings surrounding, set half-way to the back of the room, that led to a door on the second floor; the only other exit it seems, since there was no windows, besides the main locked doors. But the room was surprisingly bright, allowing Yuuki to take in her surroundings. It seemed as though she was kept hostage in a warehouse of some-sort. She twisted her hands in frustration, which were tied tightly behind her. _Come on_, she said to herself in her head, _this little piece of rope is nothing to you, Yuuki Cross._

"Have you been lonely?" a voice called as the main door creaked open, the chains that once bolted it shut, dropping to the grounds.

Yuuki stared at the 15 thugs that entered the room. She remained experssionless and quiet as she had been, ever since she decided to get caught by them. She watched as two of them fiddled in a bag and finally one of them took out a camera and laptop, the other a mobile, who pressed a few buttons. The rest began to crowd around her, like buzzing bees around flower nectar.

"So, what's your name?" one asked.

The one standing next to him sneered, "she's way too calm for fun."

Another further back called, "she won't be soon enough."

Laughter cracked out from the crowd of thugs. The one with the laptop and camera previously now took steps away from them, who was directing the camera at Yuuki.

There was a loud cracking noise as the other thrashed the mobile to pieces, stepping on it over and over before joining the rest.

Yuuki sighed. G_ood, I've untied the bloody rope, _she thought to herself, _isn't it too cliche that you guys are either going to rape me or beat the hell out of me now? Can't anyone think of some originality? Well not that its going to happen..._

"Shall we start then," one of them suggested.

A guy with long hair walked towards Yuuki, grabbing at her chin, lifting it upwards, "I think I'll have a taste of her first." He inched his face closer to Yuuki's, sticking his tongue out at the same time.

Yuuki felt sick, seeing him lean closer and closer. Without a second thought, she slapped him across the face, "don't come anywhere near me, creep."

There was seconds of panic and disbelief that surged through the group of thugs. Yuuki took the opportunity to bash the other nearest guy to her, using him as a stepping stone to jump from and fly over the bunch. She landed with some distance from them. Reaching under her skirt, she pulled out a short, round, metallic rod.

"Bitch, what do you think you're doing?" a few near the front of the crowd of thugs said, making their way towards her.

Yuuki smiled, tossing the metallic thing into the air, that now extended itself, into a longer metallic, silver rod, with a sharp curve at one end. The guys that were running towards her stopped momentarily.

"W-what is that?" one asked.

Catching her weapon, Yuuki redirected it at the group of thugs, "it's called the Bloody Sycthe, the Reaper's weapon."

There was a few moments silence before a blonde head stepped forwards, snickering, "guys, isn't this fun? This is expected of Kaname Kuran's girl right?" He gazed into Yuuki's borwn-red eyes, "acting all tough there aren't we? I wouldv'e considered treating you slightly better if you were obedient but now, I see you like it rough..." He raised his hands, "our princess wants it hard and rough. Do we understand?"

"Yes sir," was what the other men replied.

Yuuki bit her lips, seeing the group of thugs each grab some sort of wooden rod, "fighting is fine with me."

She twisted her body away from the first few slashes that came from three of the men, and soon she found herself constantly dodging and plunging forwards, to avoid and attack. Not that she was new to fighting, but it was tiring up against 14 of them and her better judgement told her not to spill any blood, meaning she had to constantly avoid using the sharp end of her own weapon. She'd managed to hit a few down but it seemed quite endless.

The blonde head plunged for her this time, "just give up and be damn still."

Yuuki gritted her teeth back towards him, "as if I'd sit there and just wait for you guys to rape me."  
She used her free hand to grab his wooden rod and the other to wedge the harmless end of her weapon into his abdomen, causing severe pain. He crouched down, unable to move. It was at least 15 minutes before the others lay on the floor like the blonde-head. Yuuki inhaled deeply, feeling slightly exhausted. She turned to slowly walk towards the only remaining one, who was standing afar with the camera still directed towards her.

"Are'nt you going to run?" Yuuki asked, her gaze sternly fixed upon him.

He gulped, legs shaking, "I-I never intended to do anything to you personally. I-I promise. I'm just here to film the incident."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "so, you think filming something like this isn't a crime?"

He gulped again, "this is all that cop's fault. I'm only doing this to get revenge on Kaname Kuran..."

The name of Kaname struck Yuuki, poising her in her steps. Her tone was more serious with a hint of worry to it, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Everyone here has a bad past with him. Sure enough he was a police and has the right to arrest us but..."

"What is it? You lot caught me to try and take revenge on him because he was doing the right thing," Yuuki couldn't help but raise her voice, in defence of her beloved, "answer me, how dispicable are you guys? ANSWER ME-"

Yuuki stopped talking as she suddenly noticed the camera man's gaze. There was something wrong.

**xx XXX xx**

"YUUKI! God-damn-it, BEHIND YOU, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Kaname shouted though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Biting his lips as he watched the looming figure behind Yuuki on the TV screen, he couldn't control his rage. Ichijo ran over to grab him in time before he hit the TV.

"KANAME PLEASE STAY CALM!"

Kaname stared intensely into the TV screen and suddenly, something came to him.

Shoving Ichijo off of him he ran out the room. Yuuki, wait for me...I know where you are...


	4. Away In The Car

**Away In The Car**

Yuuki sensed something was wrong but she couldn't tell what, yet she daren't turn her back on the thugs before her. She grasped onto her weapon tighter and suddenly, she found her body moving to a deep musical voice... that shouted, "90 degree's to your top left, 35 degree's behind you to the right..." That voice continued and Yuuki continued to move as instructed by it, fighting off the thugs or rather managing to hit them at their most painful parts with 100% accuracy. The voice finally stopped as the last one of the thugs fell to the ground once again. Yuuki quickly glanced the entire warehouse, looking at every inch of the infrastructure.

"I'm up here, princess," the voice directed.

Yuuki looked above at the suspended balcony of the warehouse, where a young man stood. She couldn't remove her eyes from him, somehow captivated by those light lilac-coloured eyes that seem to penetrate through her soul. A extremely beautiful face, which features are perfect set upon the soft looking pale skin. Too pretty to be human. The silvery hair only added to his deadly but seductive face.

"Princess," he suddenly said, startling Yuuki a bit, "since I helped you out there, could you help me this time round."

"What?" Yuuki said a little lost.

He climbed up a to stand on the thin railings, "catch me as I fall."

Yuuki's eyes widened, reacting slightly slower than her usual-self, as he jumped off the railings. "Idiot, why did you jump..." Yuuki shouted as she chucked her weapon to the side, running towards him and stretched out her hands. The guy smiled and reached out towards Yuuki too, his arms somehow wrapped around her kneck and head as he landed safely in her catch.

"I knew you'd catch me."

Yuuki tried to answer to his remark but found herself struggling to keep holding onto him. She wobbled back and forth before finally falling along with him to the floor with a light thud; ending up with him on top of her. She didn't move and neither did he. They only stared at eachother. "You're one strange guy, very un-gentlemen like to make a girl rescue you," she commented.

"I guess," was his answer.

"I guess you two are dead," a hoarse and angry voice shouted.

Yuuki and the guy stood up to see the leader of the thugs who seemed to have recovered from one blow stand with Yuuki's weapon in his hand. A couple of the more tough thugs also seemed to have regained some ability to stand.

"What's with these bastards," Yuuki whispered, "they don't quit at all."

"Both of you are going to pay," the leader said, inching towards and surrounding the two.

"Princess," the guy whispered to Yuuki, "I admire your strong determination and strength as a girl, so..."

"So..." Yuuki said, her sight purely on her weapon held by the bastard.

"We don't know eachother, but we did sort of help eachother out - I'd say we can trust eachother better than those creeps. How about we work together," the guy suggested.

Yuuki didn't have the chance to respond. A nearby thug lunged a fist towards Yuuki and she was to take the blow directly if the guy hadn't move in to block it for her. He pushed her to the side, as he made himself the focuss of the fight. She watched, her heart uneasy, though the guy was so fast, nothing seemed to touch him. The leader with Yuuki's sycthe was making a slash towards the guy. Instinctively, Yuuki jumped in, kicking the weapon out the leaders hand then punching him in the face; she ran and grabbed her weapon, swinging it in her hands and finally landing multiply blows on her opponent.

"Finally decided to help," the guy asked whilst knocking out another one.

"You had a point," Yuuki talked between her fight, noticing he was stopping, "Why are you stopping?"

The guy sighed, "I'm bored already. If I get bored then I lose interest so basically I can't be bothered to fight."

Yuuki gritted her teeth, "what kind of a person are you? Are you even a man, leaving a girl to fight by herself?"

The guy smiled again, "I don't want to fightr because I'm bored of it, but it seems like you want me to do something."

Slightly annoyed Yuuki shouted, "I DON'T CARE WHAT - JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"Ok Princess," he said, sweeping in to take out the surrounding few thugs that Yuuki was fighting and grabbing her waist. Yuuki became still for the moment as he lifted her up and carried her on his shoulders, taking the run for it at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuuki screamed at him, "why are you carrying me and why are we running away? When I said do something I meant fight them."

He ignored Yuuki's questioning, quickening his running pace as he heard the thugs coming after them, all the whilst remaining a strong hold onto Yuuki, who was half dangling off his shoulder.

Yuuki closed her eyes in frustration, which bolted open as she felt her body tossed against the back seats of a car. What was going on? She heard the definite sound of the car doors closing and then the engine starting. She was inside a car. Yuuki looked out the window and saw the thugs stopped chasing as the car drove further and further away. She turned quickly to see the guy who carried her in the front seat and another stranger driving. Yuuki couldn't help but think to herself, how and why did I end up in this situation. I'm glad I wasn't raped in the end but being carried and shoved into a car and being driven to god knows where by two strangers... my situation hasn't imporived that much...

The guy driving, which Yuuki could see had brown eyes and messy hair now asked, "what are you gonna do with her?"

The guy who Yuuki first met turned in his seat to look at Yuuki, "what do you mean her? I quite like her so lets take her home."

"WHAT?" was what both Yuuki and the driver exclaimed at the same time.

"You're kidding, stop the car, I'm getting off," Yuuki demanded trying to open the locked doors.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the driver said, speeding up.

"This is the same as kidnapping," Yuuki said with a stern tone, "let me go."

"I can't do that," the guy said, his light lilac eyes staring into hers, "its more dangerous to let you go than coming with me. Do you have any idea where this place is?"

Yuuki didn't know. She wanted to repeat her demand but something from his stare made her very quiet, his serious expression, it was all a warning.

He continued, "this is Blood-Light District."

"Blood-Light District..." Yuuki repeated, the name stirring a faint recall from her memory. She remembered hearing the name somewhere but more she didn't know. "Blood-Light..." she said once again.

**xx X xx X xx**

The car pulled up with a screech for the sudden stop near the warehouse. Kaname got off and without thinking, dashed towards it. "YUUKI!" he cried out as he bashed opened the door. He looked around, there was the same pile of crates and boxes he saw in the video, the setting of the entire place was identical, but there was no one, not even a mere sign to show that there had been anyone.

Kaname fell to the floor landing on his knees, "It is here, it is here."

The emptiness of the place weighed down upon him as he could only think of the worst has already happened. "Yuuki I'm sorry I was late...forgive me..." he sobbed.


End file.
